


Flower Crowns

by TereziMakara



Series: Fic or Treat! Fills [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Community: monthlysupergo, Fanart, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 06:58:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12625635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TereziMakara/pseuds/TereziMakara
Summary: They make each other a pair of crowns.





	Flower Crowns

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShamanicShaymin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShamanicShaymin/gifts).



> Created for the Fic or Treat! event at [](https://monthlysupergo.dreamwidth.org/profile)**[monthlysupergo](https://monthlysupergo.dreamwidth.org/)**!

_I have got so much to give, I swear I do_  
_I may not have nine lives, but this one feels brand new_  
_Yes, I've lived a good one, I have tried to be true_  
_There are some things I never realized, till I met you_

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics from _Barking at the Moon_ by Jenny Lewis.
> 
> Also on: [tumblr](https://pyropelove413.tumblr.com/post/167105143311/some-friskriel-created-for-the-monthly-super-go)


End file.
